Dreams and Battles
by ShannonElizabeth
Summary: A fluffy Molly and Arthur fic. Rated T to be safe.


How could he describe Molly Prewett? Arthur Weasley wasn't sure. Words didn't describe how amazing she was, and he really wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle the situation he was currently in. Firstly, her two older brothers were a constant deterrence to the mere idea of asking her out. Secondly, she was his best friend, and there was something just inherently wrong with betraying the friendship if she didn't like him. Thirdly, he was geeky, muggle loving Arthur Weasley, while she was pretty and popular Molly Prewett.

That was what was making this outing to Hogsmeade extremely awkward for the gangly fifteen year old. The two of them were in the park, skipping stones as he yammered on about the latest stuff they'd done in his Muggle Studies class, and she was laughing at his jokes with her ginger hair flying in the wind, making him even crazier for her. Her twin brothers were goofing off not too far from them, and Arthur swore he could feel their fiery gaze pierce him every couple minutes.

"Come on! Tell me more about this toaster thing!" Molly exclaimed, and Arthur looked down at his feet, picking up a new stone and throwing it.

"Well, you see, they need to make toast with something, so they've channelled electricity into a box with slots to do it for them." Arthur said, mentally cursing the fact that he was talking to Molly Prewett about toasters of all things. Who talked about toasters with their crush?

Well, it was a conversation, and if he got to talk to Molly, that was enough.

"Hey, let's get lunch!" Molly exclaimed, grinning. "I hear that The Three Broomsticks has some great butterbeer!" Arthur grinned as well; how could he not when her smile could light up the whole common room and make Salazar Slytherin swoon?

The seventeen year old walked down the corridor, biting back every bit of pride he had and pinching his bloody nose after an incident with some Slytherin seventh years. It would've ended a lot differently if it hadn't been six on one, he was certain. He might not have had a black eye. He was making his way to the Hospital Wing, he didn't dare see Molly looking like he did. What would she think?

As he made his way towards it, he heard a startled shout and a loud smack. He could have recognized the shout anywhere. It was Molly.

Bloody nose and black eye forgotten, he raced towards the sound, seeing red. How dare whoever did whatever it was hurt Molly. He heard even more shouts, and although they weren't Molly's, he ran faster, just to see her duelling with the six Slytherins who'd hurt him earlier.

"Oh, look, it's hr boyfriend, back for round two!" one of them taunted, whom Arthur recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Don't hurt her!" Arthur exclaimed, awkwardly brandishing his wand. He was far better at Muggle Studies than wand work, which was slightly nervewracking for the boy. Lestrange was the second best DADA student in their year, beat only by Bellatrix Black. However, of it meant they turned their attention away from Molly long enough she could get away, that was fine by him. He was used to getting beat up. She wasn't. "I'll fight you instead!"

What ensued was probably the most chaotic, and unpleasant experience of his seventeen years. At least beforehand, they'd settled for kicking the crap out of him. Brandishing his wand had opened up the game to a whole new level of awful. However, once they got bored and left, Molly was standing over him, fussing.

"Oh, Arthur! That was so stupid! They could've really hurt you!" Molly exclaimed. "Please tell me you're okay! You really didn't need to do that!"

"They were gonna hurt you." Arthur said, as though it was the most obvious reason in the world. "They've already beat me up once today. Might as well have another go."

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing!" she exclaimed. "Can you walk?"

Arthur tried to get up, just to realize his knee caps had been reversed. He hadn't even realized they'd done that. "I don't think I can." Arthur said. "At least, not until the spell is taken off. Can you hand me my wand?" He didn't remember dropping it, but it wasn't now his hand.

"Finite Incantatum." Molly said, before getting out of sight. She returned a moment later with his wand, which looked like it had been stepped on.

"You didn't correct them when they said I was your boyfriend." Arthur said, suddenly grinning like an idiot. He wasn't thinking quite clearly, not to his surprise. However, it seemed like a nice thing to focus on.

"Well, I didn't think it was important to correct." Molly said, although Arthur could see her turning red. Why was turning red? Was she angry? "Anyway, you didn't correct them either."

"Well, I want it to be true." he said, as she helped pull him up. It still didn't register that maybe it wasn't exactly the best thing to say.

She looke at him, eyes wide. "Really?" she asked, looking somewhere between shocked and somewhat happy. Was that happiness? Arthur hoped it was.

"Yeah. Molly Prewett, I've wanted to ask that for over two years now."

"Well, yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll be you're girlfriend. Now, let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Last thing I want is my boyfriend collapsing on me."


End file.
